Wireless microphone receivers are often connected to a coaxial antenna distribution system. The receivers are typically connected to a distribution amplifier and may be connected to one another in a cascaded fashion though a series of coaxial cables. The assigned frequency ranges of the receivers may be controlled though networking protocols such as Ethernet. If the distribution amplifier and the associated receivers are configured to different filter bands, the mismatch may cause poor or inoperable system performance. Moreover, the distribution system may not operate properly if the components are not correctly connected.